


Sudden and Unexpected

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beds, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Sister Relationship, Crying, Cute, Daddy Issues, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Language, Laps, M/M, OOC, OOC Kageyama Tobio, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sitting In Lap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, movies - Freeform, rated for language, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: His face goes from embarrassed to maniacal by the time I finish speaking. "'Spiking your balls'?" He repeats, laughing loudly, seemingly forgetting about his sleepiness.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Sudden and Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I almost fell asleep writing this ^^" but I'm still happy with it! I feel like I doesnt write things as in-depth as I could have, but oh well. I hope you enjoy!

Shouyou grins sleepily at me. "You promise you like me back?" He asks.

I shift so I'm sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of him. I pause for a second, thinking hard. Then I lean forward and press a gentle kiss to his lips. _So soft..._ "I'm sure, dumbass. You don't need to worry. Just keep spiking my balls as always."

His face goes from embarrassed to maniacal by the time I finish speaking. "'Spiking your balls'?" He repeats, laughing loudly, seemingly forgetting about his sleepiness.

I lunge at him and grip his hair, glaring. My glasses threaten to slip off my nose. Shrieking in delight, Shouyou yanks at my shirt in an attempt to tickle me. Instead, he accidentally pulls my shirt up halfway. My face goes red as he looks, wide-eyed, at my stomach. I'm practically straddling him.

I spring away instinctively, heart pounding.

"'Yama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He says, sitting up anxiously.

"I-it's fine. It just startled me," I mumble. I look down at my hands, ears tingling. For some reason my eyes burn, too.

"'Yama!" Shouyou scoots forward to me and gently takes my hands in his. The gesture makes my head spin and my nerves feel like electricity; I look up into his searching eyes. "I'm sorry I accidentally pulled up your shirt and startled you. I'll be more careful next time, okay?"

"...Okay." Suddenly a tear slips out of my eye, leaving a burning trail. I quickly lift my hand out of his and wipe the tear away. "...I don't know why I'm crying..."

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He lifts a hand and runs it through my hair, and holds my hand in his other.

"I don't- I don't know," I stammer, pulling off my glasses and wiping away the burning trails with my free hand. "I feel fine, I think? I just-" I can't stop crying.

Shouyou hums, his eyebrows drawn together. Carefully, he climbs into my lap and wraps his arms around me. "It's okay, I'm here," he murmurs, running a hand through the hair at the back of my head. "I'm here."

I bury my face into his neck, both frustrated with myself for appearing weak and grateful for him for being there. My fingers twitch as I hug Shouyou tightly. He lets me dampen his shoulder silently, my only noise being to let out a shuddering breath every now and then.

My heart clenches, and my stomach feels like it's in knots. _Why am_ _I_ _crying? I'm fine! I'm with Shouyou, everything's okay. I'm okay. Why am_ _I_ _crying?_

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

  
Finally, eyes tired and dry, I lift my head.

"The last time I..." I can't even bring myself to say the word 'cried'. "Was when... I found out about my mother." He nods, not looking at me with pity, but with understanding. A wave of relief passes through me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Just... everything. Seeing my dad again, hearing about my mother, my eyesight, the nightmares, Oikawa..."

"It built up?" He finishes.

"Yeah," I say.

He squeezes me tight again, until I can feel his heartbeat against my chest. "It's okay."

"Thank... th-thank you."

"Of course, boke."

My eyes, heavy, begin to close. Eventually, I succumb to the pull of exhaustion.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Hey, 'Yama."

I pry my eyes open. _The_ _first_ _dreamless sleep I've_ _had_ _in so long..._

"'Yama?" I focus on Shouyou, who's face is very close to mine. I blink, leaning back. He's no longer in my lap, but my fingers are intertwined with his. "Kageyama!"

I jerk back into reality. "Sh-shou."

"Sorry for waking you up, but you slept for half an hour and I have to go in another half an hour, so..."

"Half... an hour?" I repeat. My words slur together.

"Yeah, so wake up!" He tugs at the lock of hair that falls between my eyes. I grumble and reach for my glasses, putting them on.

"This day went too fast. I want you to stay."

"Sorry, Kageyama, I can't. I have to watch Natsu all night. But tomorrow you'll be able to come over and stay the rest of the week!" He smiles at me, big and bright.

"...Okay."

~•°•°-------------------------°•°•~

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Miwa calls from the front door. I stand beside her, hand lifted as a wave.

Half an hour after he'd woken me up, his mother had stopped at our house. He went with her, waving and saying goodbye. Now, I don't really know what to do.

"I'm going to go to bed early," I say once the Hinata's are gone.

"Hey, wait."

"What?" I turn back to Miwa.

"Are you sure you don't wanna watch a scary movie?" She asks. Horror is my favorite movie genre.

I pause. "...Okay."

The movie is full of clowns, caves, and blood. Popcorn sticks to my teeth, and I try to work it out with my tongue as my eyes remain focused on the screen.

Miwa seems to be confused about which genre the movie is. She laughs or grins at all the gory bits, and sighs at the suspenseful parts.

Then, our popcorn is all gone and the movie is over. Miwa stands, stretching, and turns the lights back on.

"That one's pretty good," I say. "I have go to go bed now, though."

"Aw, alright. Brush your teeth!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


End file.
